


to the rhythm of the radio

by raumdeuter



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raumdeuter/pseuds/raumdeuter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't surprise Robert that Thomas is as impossible in bed as he is on the pitch, but that's the thing about Thomas: if he stopped being surprising, he wouldn't be Thomas anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the rhythm of the radio

It shouldn't surprise Robert that Thomas is as impossible in bed as he is on the pitch, but that's the thing about Thomas: if he stopped being surprising, he wouldn't be Thomas anymore.

Not that they're actually in bed, or anything, but "impossible in the last stall in the second floor bathroom where Thomas swears nobody ever goes" doesn't have the same ring to it. Outside, the fans have long outstayed their welcome, the roar of _Super Bayern_ muted but still very much audible, and in utter defiance of every rule of good taste it feels like Thomas is sucking Robert's cock in time with the chant, his teeth skating dangerously over the head with every _hey, hey_. 

The worst part about it is, it's working. 

"Thomas--" begins Robert, and chokes on a gasp as a thumb brushes maddeningly close to his nipple before flicking it sharply. Thomas's hands seem to be everywhere at once: one moment his long fingers are rubbing circles along the inside of Robert's thigh, the next stroking over the lines of his hip and upward, and over everything is the insistent heat of his mouth, equal parts clever and greedy, and suddenly it's too much, too soon--

"Thomas, God, slow down," he manages at last, and Thomas pulls free of him with a horrible exaggerated sound, grinning unrepentantly. 

"Nine goals in three matches, and suddenly Robert Lewandowski wants to slow down," he says, in his best RTL voice. "Can we assume that this glaring lack of pace is a sign that Bayern's star striker is losing his touch? Is this the end of the road for his career--"

"You know what," says Robert, laughing despite himself, "never fucking mind," and that's the other thing about Thomas: he always gets what he wants.


End file.
